


Three friends remember their past

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [39]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Dream lost his family, Gen, George likes not being a prince, Mention of Dream being homeless in the past, Mentioned Mizu (Tales from the SMP), Mentioned Sally The Salmon, Picnic, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap liked being a knight, Talk about war, friends being friends, mentioned bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: "No crown, no title, no people attacking me for my title" George sighed "I would never have been allowed to sit in the grass eating sandwiches back home, certainly not without any guards"..."It's nice here" Dream agreed, throwing an arm around George, who smiled at the gesture "I used to rob people to get food, and sleep in the forest. Here I have a house to sleep in and food in my fridge. No more need for stealing"..."I liked being a knight" Sapnap huffed, crossing his arms, the others didn't say anything, simply waited for him to say something more.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Demigods [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 30





	Three friends remember their past

"I'm just saying" Dream said as the three of them sat in the grass eating the sandwiches they had packed for their day outside "Throwing yourself in front of George when those bullies attacked was not your smartest idea" he continued, Sapnap's eye was still bruised, and his lip swollen from where he had gotten punched. 

"He's my prince! I'll protect him with my life" Sapnap countered, slightly offended at the mere idea that he shouldn't have protected George. 

"You two haven't been here long, so I understand the idea" Dream tilted his head "In this universe, you're not a knight, and he isn't a prince." 

"Shut up" Sapnap said at the same time as George said "That sounds nice" 

"What? George!" Sapnap stared at him, George shrugged. 

"No crown, no title, no people attacking me for my title" George sighed "I would never have been allowed to sit in the grass eating sandwiches back home, certainly not without any guards" 

"I'm your guard" Sapnap protested 

"You aren't armed" George replied "No weapons in sight, no armour. Only us"

"It's nice here" Dream agreed, throwing an arm around George, who smiled at the gesture "I used to rob people to get food, and sleep in the forest. Here I have a house to sleep in and food in my fridge. No more need for stealing" 

"Come on Sapnap, you must enjoy this world too" George prompted, leaning forward as he waited for a reply. 

"I liked being a knight" Sapnap huffed, crossing his arms, the others didn't say anything, simply waited for him to say something more. 

"Fine" Sapnap shook his head at them "I enjoy not having to follow every order" he said "But that's it. I loved being a knight, I loved living in the castle, I loved working for you and Eret. I loved hanging out with Puffy and Hbomb" he stopped as he said that, looking around at the other two "I miss them" he then confessed, picking at the grass. 

"I miss them too" George said "I didn't know them as well as you did, but they were good friends" 

"Do you ever miss Sally?" Sapnap asked, looking up at George, who smiled softly as he nodded his head. 

"She was great. Didn't see me as only a Prince, but as a person. She would tease me all the time about it as well"

"You should've asked her to marry you" Sapnap said and George laughed

"Not a chance" he said "She would've hated that, besides, we didn't love each other like that. She was a good friend, nothing more" 

“What did happen to her in the end?” Sapnap asked, he remembered the girl well, but he and his mother had been on their week off when she had disappeared.

“She got exiled” George explained “Last I heard she reached Mizu, but that was a few years ago” 

“Well, she did like the ocean” Sapnap said, George agreed.

“She did, and she always wanted freedom” he sighed, before turning to Dream “Who do you miss Dream?” he asked. Dream stared at him for a second, before looking away. 

“I’ve lived alone for a long time” he then said, barely audible, his gaze fixed on the trees at the end of the clearing.

“It must’ve been someone?” Sapnap questioned, oblivious to the sadness in Dream’s voice. 

“Everyone I miss has been dead for a long time” Dream said, before finally turning back to look at them “My family died when I was eight, I’ve been alone ever since. No friends, no family, I have nothing to go back to there” 

“I’m sorry” Sapnap said “I had no idea” 

“I think Tommy is the only one who does” he explained, barely noticing the tears that had fallen down his cheeks “I told him the first night, my house, it’s…” he waved his hand “It looks like the one I grew up in, the one that blew up” 

“Blew up?” George questioned “How did it blow up?”

“There was a war” Dream explained “I’m fr… I mean… The Badlands have been in many wars. Bad seems like a good person, but there is no denying that he was the king of a kingdom of war” 

“You’re from Badlands?” Sapnap asked “I thought you were factionless, like Tubbo and Quackity” 

“I am” Dream shrugged “But I grew up in the Badlands, there was a war, the one before the one against Meard I think, I don’t remember who fought. They called in anyone who could fight, my parents died on the front lines, my sisters never knew, they died when the enemy bombed the city” 

“That’s a war crime, I’m pretty sure” George said “You aren’t supposed to attack civil people”

“Well” Dream shrugged “Don’t you know the secret of war? The people never win” he sighed “I was out in the forest, and when I got back the whole town, my home, was a crater” 

“War is the worst” George decided, laying down on the grass “It should be banned”

“You realize Meard is literally in war” Sapnap asked, George rolled his eyes

“I have no power over Meard” he said “But here, in this clearing, War is banned, on the agreement of friendship” he declared, holding a hand out between them “Come on, we gotta shake our hands to seal the deal” Dream laughed, shaking George’s hand. Sapnap rolled his eyes but did so as well. 

“With the power of friendship, I guess” he agreed.


End file.
